Traición
by CandaceFlint
Summary: Kag y Kikyou son hermanas, pero Kag es la popular y todos los chicos la desean asiq q pasa cuando Inuyasha, el q le gusta a Kikyou tambn c fija en Kag? Va a kerer destrozar la vida perfecta de Kag! Este fic ya habia sido publicado pero me lo borraron
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece.  
  
A/N: Hola a todos. Este fic ya lo habia publicado pero tenia unos stupidos writers block y no podia poner ningun capitulo asiq decidi borrarlo y publicarlo de nuevo.  
  
Habían 2 niñas alrededor de 5 y 7 años caminando fuera de sus dormitorios a las 2:00 a.m. Una de las niñas, la mayor susurró "Kag, no deberíamos estar aquí, deberíamos estar durmiendo"  
  
"Shh, nuestros papás nos pueden oír Kikyou" dijo la otra, caminando dentro de la cocina.  
  
"Por qué no podemos regresar? De todas maneras no podemos tomar esas galletas, mamá dijo que eran para navidad"  
  
"No quieres las galletas? Sólo tomaremos algunas de ellas; Mamá o papá no lo notarán" respondió la más pequeña. Ella buscó una vasija llena de galletas de chocolate y tomó unas cuantas "Aquí, tómalas" Le dijo a Kikyou dándoselas pero ésta no las tomó.  
  
"Cuál es el problema Kikyou? Vamos!" Dijo Kagome tratando de no sonar muy alto para que sus padres no la oyeran.  
  
"Lo siento, volveré a dormir" Dijo Kikyou, corriendo fuera de la cocina.  
  
"Gallina" Murmuró Kagome, tomando unas cuantas galletas para ella e igual yendo a su cuarto.  
  
El siguiente día  
  
"Niñas, vengan acá abajo" Dijo una mujer.  
  
"si mamá?" ambas niñas dijeron.  
  
"Quién tomó las galletas? Faltan algunas" Dijo "Papá no las tomó así que es una de ustedes" Dijo mirando a Kagome.  
  
"Yo no lo hice" Dijo inmediatamente Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome?" Dijo su mamá.  
  
"Lo siento mamá, es sólo que quería probarlas, prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más" Dijo Kagome con una dulce voz.  
  
"Qué voy a hacer contigo Kag?" Dijo su madre con un buen tono de voz. No estaba brava, total, Kagome siempre era así, nunca solía estar quieta o algo, le encantaban las aventuras.  
  
12 años después  
  
"Kagome, Qué voy a hacer contigo?¡?! Por qué has llegado tan tarde del colegio?!? Son las 8:30 p.m." Era la misma oración pero esta vez lo decía su padre a una Kagome de 17 años.  
  
"Papá, Sango y yo fuimos a comer a Mcdonalds y su carro se quedó sin gasolina en la mitad de la calle, así que nos tomó tiempo sabes? Y no es tan tarde" Dijo Kagome.  
  
Kikyou veía todo desde la escalera con ojos fríos.  
  
Kagome y ella eran hermanas, y nadie podía negarlo porque eran muy parecidas, inclusive habían personas que creían que eran gemelas hasta que se daban cuenta que Kikyou tenía 19 y Kag 17, pero ellas eran muy diferentes. Kagome era la chica popular en la escuela, era una porrista, y casi todos los chicos se babeaban por ella, no era tímida, siempre estaba feliz y sus notas no iban para nada mal. Pero Kikyou era totalmente deferente, todo el mundo la conocía como "La hermana de Kagome" y eso le molestaba. Ella no era identificada por Kikyou sino como La hermana de Kagome. Nunca le hablaba mucho a las personas, pero tampoco era tímida, esa sólo era su personalidad. Sus notas iban mejor que las de Kagome, no que Kagome fuera una mala estudiante. Y cuando un chico se le acercaba, era solo para preguntarle acerca de Kagome. Otra diferencia era que Kagome siempre estaba en alguna clase de problema desde que era tan solo una niña con sus padres por diferentes razones. Kagome no era una perra o algo por el estilo, solo que le gustaba divertirse con sus amigos. Pero Kikyou nunca tuvo esa clase de cosas con sus padres; Ella era la niña buena de la casa.  
  
"Escucha, sólo ve arriba y no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir" Oía Kikyou que decía su padre.  
  
"Ok" Dijo Kagome. Fue arriba para encontrarse con Kikyou allí.  
  
"Hola Kikyou" Dijo Kag.  
  
"Hola" Dijo simplemente Kikyou.  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda con matemáticas porfis" Le pidió Kag. Ella no sabía que Kikyou en una simple palabra la odiaba, así que siempre le pedía ayuda con cosas de la escuela.  
  
"Ok, mañana" Dijo Kikyou yendo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.  
  
'está actuando extraño, al menos más que otros días' Pensó Kag y se fue a dormir.  
  
El siguiente día Kagome y Kikyou fueron a la escuela. Apenas Kagome salió del bus escolar fue rodeada por el picotón de personas. Mayoritariamente muchachos, no como Kikyou que estaba parada viendo a Kag. Estaba distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico se le acercó.  
  
"Kikyou?" Dijo normalmente el muchacho.  
  
"¡Inuyasha!" Estaba sorprendida. Siempre desde que tenía 11 años, le había gustado, pero él era mister perfecto, lo que significa que era popular y nunca iba cerca de ella, pero lo estaba haciendo en este momento.  
  
Kikyou pensó que quería hablarle o inclusive invitarla a salir hasta que dijo "Esa de ahí es tu hermana verdad? Cielos, ta' buena, quiero conocerla, crees que le gustaría-"Empezó pero fue interrumpido por Kikyou.  
  
"Mira, no sé y no me interesa si? Sólo haz lo que te dé la gana!" Dijo yéndose de ahí.  
  
'acaso dije algo malo?' Se preguntó "Qué importa" Dijo mientras tomaba una vista del trasero de Kag.  
  
"Estás interesado en Kagome Higurashi Inuyasha?" preguntó su amigo Miroku.  
  
"Sip" Dijo Inu.  
  
"Bueno, déjame decirte que ella no es así de fácil como aparenta" Dijo Miroku previniéndolo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.  
  
"Bueno, eso es incluso mejor, me gustan los retos" Dijo Inu.  
  
"Y Kouga también está interesado en ella" Dijo Miroku Sabiendo lo que venía.  
  
"Qué?!? Ese lobo rabioso no pondrá sus sucias manos en Kagome, o hablarle, o-" Inuyasha iba a decir algunas otras cosas pero Miroku le dijo "Bueno, mira eso" Dijo señalando a Kouga que estaba hablando con Kagome, Inuyasha sabía como era Kouga con las chicas, una vez que las había tenido en su cama, las dejaba, e Inu no quería que eso pasara, especialmente a Kagome. Inu gruñó.  
  
Kikyou no podía cree lo que había pasado, el chico de sus sueños, Inuyasha le había preguntado por Kagome, también!. Ese era el final. Tomaría venganza de Kagome, por todas las veces, por ser tan perfecta.  
  
A/N: Bién, sé que eso fue algo corto pero vamos, pero prometo el siguiente sera más largo.  
  
Anits8eli 


	2. nota!

Ok...Tanto tiempo sin saber de estos fics...no es q no keria pero tuve 1 pocoton de cosas, entre esas viajar a U.S.Apara 1 concierto de Green Day q no me podia perder, esome kitó tiempo arreglando maletas etc y aunq parezca loko viajar a otro pais para un concierto...creanme q no estoy lok! jejetambn tuve algunos problemas con mi pc y con mis notas del colegio...q preferi dejar los ficspara mas tarde...y ahora es el mas tarde! jaja...dentro de unas 3 semanas empezare a poner los capitulos como lok xq d verdad kiero escribir! ...y lo siento muchisimo x no haber seguido! lo siento lo siento lo siento!


End file.
